The purpose of the project is to study the role of human immunoglobulins in the pathogenesis of gonococcal urethritis, with emphasis on secretory immunity. The distribution of immunoglobulins in urethral pus is to be determined by indirect immune electron microscopy using ferritin-conjugated antibody as a tracer. For this purpose, study has been make of the chemical properties of ferritin; immune globulins have been isolated by immunoabsorption; ferritin conjugation (with subsequent chromatographic isolation of pure conjugate) is being performed.